Chizuko's Biography
by windwalker035
Summary: Short narratives about my main KHR character, Chizuko Kagayama :D
1. Narrative 1 The Kagayama Household

**C**hizuko was born to a warrior clan, the Kagayama Household. Her parents are Kazehiro Kagayama, the acting head of the clan after his father's sudden disappearance after a battle, and Sachi Miyazaki, a fun-loving and high-spirited woman. The Kagayama clan is well-known for their two-sworded fighting style or nitou-ryu (of which I don't have a name yet).

**A**t the age of 5, Chizuko began training basic kendo techniques under her father, who was preparing her daughter for the obstacles that may run in their family. Unknown to Chizuko, her whole clan is connected to the Vongola Famiglia, the world-renowned strongest mafia, and that Kazehiro serves as a messenger to that mafia family. Chizuko practiced everyday, alongside her fellow students which include her cousins and relatives that were much older than her. Nevertheless, she proved much stronger than they are when it comes to sword fighting because during their practice matches, Chizuko always takes the lead and win against them. With this, she was recognized by the family as a child prodigy and was named "Bokuto no Ojou (木刀の王女)" or "The Princess of the Wooden Sword." The training became difficult as the days passed by and it gave some burden to the young girl but she was too determined to learn "the way of the sword", giving her parents so much pride and joy and a bit of worry at the same time since their daughter is pushing herself too hard at her young age, while all normal children would just play and enjoy themselves to the fullest. One day, Sachi asked Chizuko the reason why she was trying all she can to learn such manly stuff. Chizuko replied with a smile and said that she wanted to help the family with something she can do or good at. Seeing her father teach kids kendo made her want to learn more about that stuff so she asked Kazehiro to teach her even the basics. Sachi hugged her afterwards and told her that her reason was too naïve and mature at the same time but at the back of her mind, Sachi was truly glad that her child realizes her potential as a swordsman and as the next successor of the Kagayama Household.

**C**hizuko lived peacefully with her family for two more years until an unexpected turn of events happened. The Kagayama clan was suddenly attacked by a mysterious group of enemies. Everyone was caught off-guard and was murdered. Even the women and children who knew nothing were not spared from the assault. Those who tried to resist were mercilessly slain. It was a very horrible sight to see for Chizuko as she ran off together with her mother, who was holding a pistol to protect themselves with. Seeing her family got defeated one by one, she hastily asked her mother what was really happening but Sachi did not reply and just busied herself with clearing their way out of the vicinity to escape. As they approached the gate, men wearing masks surrounded them and as the enemies tried to attack, Kazehiro came right up and defeated them. He told Chizuko and Sachi to be on guard and stay behind him. A lot of masked enemies approached them and Kazehiro fended them off but all of a sudden one of them sneaked up on Chizuko's back and strangled her. Sachi shot her gun and killed the man but another guy showed up and thrust a sword through her. The woman managed to shoot the man before she fell to the ground. Chizuko was so shocked to see her mother got killed that she lost her balance and moved towards the corpse while her father tries to reach out by calling her name. She hugged her mother tightly and cried heavily as Sachi said her parting words.

**A** few seconds later, Kazehiro approached them and tugged Chizuko's right arm and force her to stand up. He looked at her and he was stunned by what he saw in her daughter's eyes. They were full of hatred and pain. Chizuko then grabbed the sword the man who killed her mother used and told her father that she will fight, too. Before Kazehiro could reply, a man showed up running towards them and attacked him. Then a fierce fight occurred between the mysterious man and Chizuko's father. The guy praised Kazehiro for defeating all of his men but it was too bad since he will be joining in the fate of the clan soon. Chizuko watched in amazement because that was the first time she saw her father fight so vigorously but she was much more astonished when her father used one of the forms of their clan's sword style, of which she has never seen before. Although Kazehiro was the strongest swordsman of the clan, the enemy proved much stronger and defeated him with a critical blow. Kazehiro was severely wounded and his blood scattered everywhere. He told Chizuko to run before the man catches her but it was too late, the man was approaching her. The young girl put up a stance, trying to keep her cool and prepared herself for battle. The enemy snickered, and with a blink of an eye, he wounded her in her abdomen. Chizuko fell to the ground and lost her consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035 [lilanie-kun]<strong>


	2. Narrative 2 After the Fall

**A**s she opened her eyes, she saw herself inside a hospital room, medical equipments attached to her body. She tried to move but her body felt numbed. With the feeling of emptiness and helplessness in her, she cried silently and again fell asleep. When she woke up the following day, she saw a figure of an old man beside her bed. The old man rubbed her forehead and told her that everything will be okay and that she is safe now. With a weak and strained voice, she asked him about her father and how long she has been sleeping. The old man moved closer to her and Chizuko saw his face, despite having difficulty opening her eyes, full of worry and sadness. He then told her that she was the only one who survived the tragedy and that her father died an hour after they were sent to the hospital... ten days ago.

**O**nce again, tears began to fall from her face, the man consoled her and told her that she must rest more because the wounds she received from the attack were deep and that it was really a miracle that she survived. Hearing his last statement, she negated it and told him that she should have just died then together with her family, that it was not a miracle that she live but a burden that she must carry her whole life. The only reason why she trained so hard every single day to master kendo was to help her family when they are in danger and yet, when that certain day came, she did nothing but to run and leave her family behind. The man tried to calm her down but she kept on saying that she disgraced her clan and she has no guts to show her face to their corpses. With that happening, Chizuko's wounds bled again and the man hurriedly called the doctors, who injected tranquilizer onto her fragile body.

**T**wo months passed by and Chizuko's wounds were completely healed. After the incident and the confrontation between her and the old man who took care of all the hospital charges, Chizuko barely spoke a word or even eat. The old man frequently visited her and as always, he saw her sitting beside the windowsill with a distant and blank look on her face. Worried about the girl's condition, the man talked with the doctors and asked them to make her undergo psychological rehabilitation. This they did and the rehabilitation lasted for six months. After the program, the old man adopted Chizuko and brought her to a Japanese-styled cottage situated beside the mountains. The man finally introduced himself with the name of Hiroyuki Takabe. Chizuko silently nodded but she doesn't seem to care (although she underwent rehabilitation, her cold and distant personality after the incident remained). She then asked Hiroyuki the reason why he adopted her. He then guided her outside and led her to one of the cottage's rooms. As he slid the door open, Chizuko was surprised to see a dojo-styled room. They walked inside and Hiroyuki asked her if she still wants to continue practicing kendo. She stood still as the question struck her and she muttered to herself, is she now prepared to walk the path once again after her fall? Chizuko was dumbfounded, she does not know how to respond to the man's question. Her silence was broken by the man's chuckle and then he told her that she should not try to force herself much. She asked him again why does the man owns a dojo and Hiroyuki, with a smile on his face, told her that he is a swordsmaster and he's much more willing to train her the art of the sword only if she could get over her past. Chizuko was in silence again and seeing how things are, the man asked her to go rest and think it over.

**T**he following morning, Hiroyuki woke up early and went to the dojo. As he approach the place, he heard swooshes coming inside the room and he was quite relieved at what he saw. Finally, Chizuko regained her composure and overcome her past. The man called her and she blushed as she realized that she was caught practicing. Hiroyuki laughed and told her that after breakfast, they will start with the training.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035 [lilanie-kun]<strong>


	3. Narrative 3 Revelation and Succession

**A**nd so the training began, and it was a vigorous one. Step-by-step, Hiroyuki taught Chizuko once again the basics of kendo and as he does, he saw the glow of determination in her eyes. Every day was never wasted, for the old man trained the girl to the fullest and he was so happy with her progress and he finally sees in her the markings of a true swordsman, the ideals he thought she lost after the massacre. A week after the start of their practice, Hiroyuki asked her why she decided to relearn kendo again, besides the fact that he is willing to train her. Chizuko replied silently, telling him that she must regain the pride the Kagayama clan lost from the murder and that she cannot allow another bloodshed like that to happen again. The old man understood her point and gave her some warning, of which she wholeheartedly keeps in mind. He told her that the sword is not used as a weapon of murder instead, it is a weapon made to protect and save people's lives. Unless used in that sense, the sword can never unleash the beholder's true strength and it would only result to a senseless death.

**S**eeing through Chizuko's resolve, the man took their training to the next stage. Instead of using one sword, they will now practice the two-sword fighting style. He asked her if she has practiced with this style before and she told him that her father did not allow her to practice such technique since having a sword in each hand would pose a burden to her small frame. Hiroyuki laughed at the thought and went on to continue with their training.

**S**ix years has thoroughly passed and Chizuko already mastered the two-handed sword style and the twin-sword fighting style. A few days before her 14th birthday, the old man taught her 13 sword forms appropriate for the two-sword fighting style and Chizuko was bewildered when she saw one of the forms is similar to the one her father used in the battle seven years ago! She then confronted Hiroyuki and asked him a lot of questions which she should have asked years ago. Seeing that the circumstance is unavoidable, the old man told her everything.

**H**is real name was actually Hiroyuki Kagayama… Chizuko's long-lost grandfather and the one the whole clan thought was already dead after he went missing twelve years ago! Chizuko was shocked at the revelation in front of her but her grandfather calmed her down and went on to continue his story. He did fight in a battle that almost got him killed since he used the incomplete 13th form and due to his determination to perfect this critical move, he isolated himself from the family and went on living alone in the mountains, at the exact place where they are living now. After years of isolation, he went back to the clan just to see it crumble into dust when those mysterious people murdered his whole family. He was too late, too late to even use the perfected 13th form to protect his clan from the invaders but he saw a flickering hope when the man who killed Kazehiro posed to give Chizuko the final blow. Hiroyuki went on his way and used it to repel the man, of whom he badly wounded, and send his granddaughter and son to the hospital.

**C**hizuko never spoke a word and just cried heavily. When Hiroyuki hugged her, she hugged him back tightly as if grasping for strength in his arms. At last she learned the truth about her missing grandfather and she now felt that she was never alone. With all that said and done, she wiped her tears, garnered confidence and asked her grandfather to continue with their training, the last part of which the current head of the Kagayama Household will pass on to the next head all the knowledge and secrets that revolve around the family's well-known two-sword fighting style.

**T**hings should have been fine for the old man and his granddaughter until another fated day came. A month after Chizuko's birthday, Hiroyuki caught a terrible illness that caused his body's immune system to weaken and this was greatly affected by his old age. Chizuko was so depressed at her grandfather's condition and the fact the she have not completed the 13th form yet makes it even worse. Seeing the frown in her face, he reassured her that everything will be okay and that she does not have to worry if she did not get that critical move at her first try. He also added that the genuine power of the 13th form will only be released when Chizuko reaches her limit in a battle and that she could only use it when there is no other possible way but to use it, when in effect the 12 other forms are of no use against the enemy. He forced her to make an oath to never use it in battle unless it is a highly critical situation, for he fears that her body could not stand the impact the blow may deliver (and now he is regretting why he taught her that stance, but that must be done in order to abide the rules that accompanied their clan throughout the ages).

**B**efore he died, he gave Chizuko the Kagayama Household's most prized possession: the Saisei no sou Ken (Twin Swords of Rebirth), the twin swords that are only given to the next true successor of the clan, and the golden pendant that Kazehiro kept as it got severed when the unknown enemy attacked Chizuko before (the man gave it to his father before he died, and Hiroyuki managed to get it fixed). He also advised his granddaughter to go to Namimori and find a certain man, her father's best friend that goes by the name of Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, for he might know something about what exactly happened before the Kagayama massacre.

**A**fter saying that, Hiroyuki caught his final breath and died. Chizuko silently wept beside her grandfather's body and then gave him a decent burial. She left the place where she stayed for more than six years to start another journey in her life. Carrying with her the will of her family and the strong and resilient spirit her grandfather left her with, she sets sail to Namimori in order to find a piece of the puzzle that would help her solve the mystery behind all that happened long ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Original Story (c) windwalker035 [lilanie-kun]<strong>

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters (c) Akira Amano**


End file.
